Processing of trench semiconductor devices such as power trench field effect transistors (power FETs) may include chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) processes for improving precision of etching back electrode material such as polycrystalline silicon in trenches. Distribution of trenches over a chip area may have an impact on device parameters caused by semiconductor processing. By way of example, edge or transition regions may result in device behavior different from areas in a center of a trench transistor cell area. It is an object to provide a semiconductor device and an integrated circuit having an improved stability of device parameters with regard to manufacturing processes.